Modern vehicles, such as automobiles, often utilize speech recognition processes to accept audible input and commands from a driver or other occupants. For instance, a person may use audible commands to select entertainment options or participate in a mobile telephone conversation.
Speech recognition performance in vehicles may be adversely affected by noise or other disturbances. For instance, engine noise, road noise, wind noise, and/or entertainment devices may produce noise that interfere with the capability of a speech recognition system to properly interpret the audible input and commands of the speaker. While some techniques have been attempted in the prior art to reduce such disturbances, they are typically not robust enough to adapt to rapid changes in acoustic conditions, e.g., the noises that commonly occur in automobiles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and techniques to limit the effects of undesired noise and disturbances in an audio signal. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.